Julianes version of The Adventures of Gill&Juliane
by Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon
Summary: Me writing Juliane's version of this wacky story. Follow and listen in on Juliane's thoughts as she follows Gill into this strange adventure. Romance? Humor? Extreme Randomness? Will Juliane learn to let other's into her damaged Heart? Read and find out!
1. Mint Green TV Screens Send You To Places

Me: Hello~ I am partner's with EmoChickThatLooksLikePein and I have decided to write Juliane's version of the story. ^^

Juliane: Ja, after four chapters of the original.

Me: -pouts- Well it's better than nothing!

Juliane: Before Kage forget's she does not own Hetalia-Axis Powers.

Me: I own you! -snuggles-

Juliane: Unhand me! -struggles-

* * *

><p>You may know me from The Adventures of Gill and Juliane.<p>

Bonjour, as Gill said, I am Juliane Désirée Thomas. Oui, I am half French and German. My Papa is German and my mother is French.

However, my personal life doesn't matter at this moment.

Well, before all the crazy insane things happened, it had been any average day. Today we (Gill and I) were going to go to an anime con dressed as the Germanic Sisters (Fem-Germany & Fem-Prussia) along with Gill's sister, Maria, who would be dressed as Fem-Austria.

I had just finished packing when my mother waltzed into my room. She looked me over and scoffed.

"Your clothing is hideous." she said, her French accent clear in her voice as she tugged on the jacket that I had placed over my black tank top.

I looked at myself in the mirror across from me and hid my insecurity.

"I like it." I murmured more to myself then to her. Though inside I looked over myself finding many hideous things, like how my hair was, or how the clothing looked on me.

"You are a _cause perdue_." she hissed leaving, possibly disappointed from getting no reaction.

_Cause perdue._

_Cause perdue._

_Lost cause._

Blinking back tears, I finished off with going threw my things before grabbing a few small handguns.

What? I was only staying on the safe side.

Packing up a few more guns and ammo into my pockets and luggage I began my trek down stairs. My father was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, I softly cleared my throat making him look up. His normally neutral expression broke into a soft smile and he stood to embrace me, I leaned into his embrace happily.

"Seid vorsichtig." he said kissing my forehead.

"Ja, Papa." I said in a promise-like tone. I am always careful so he didn't need to worry.

Giving a wave, I exit the house and I began towards Gill's house.

~~~**_Time skip to Gill's house_**~~~

I knocked on Gill's door, immediately getting an answer. She practically threw open the door before saying,

"Kage-sempai!" she hugged me, I smiled slightly hugging back before we parted. I looked her over and just as I thought, she was wearing Fem-Prussia cosplay.

"WE'RE THE GERMANIC SISTERS~" she said loudly, practically squealing it.

I laughed amused by her hyper-ness before walking into her house.

By the way, in case you haven't read the original version, Gill's full name is Gisela Evert, we call her Gill because of her obsession with Prussia. She even say's she's Prussian, yes I believe her but most call her German.

She called me Germany and France's love child once.

I threatened her with a sandwich.

I'm serious.

Now she keep's her distance from me when I'm in the presence of a sandwich…

"Kage~ We are so AWESOME~ Kesesese~" she said, Spinning around to pack her bag again. She wasn't finished? I inwardly shrug it off and brought mine in before setting it besides her own.

"Ja, We are." I said, flopping down onto the couch, and turning the TV on.

"What's on?" I heard her ask as she finished packing.

"Twilight." I said, sticking my tongue out as my nose crinkled at the title. At first I thought the book was cool…until the vampires sparkled.

Vampires…

Don't…

Sparkle…

"Gross. Hey, since we have an hour or two, wanna watch Hetalia?" she asked, looking at me.

"...What do you think the answer is?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Seriously, Twilight or Hetalia?

Do the math.

"...Ja?" she said with hesitation.

I threw a pillow at her for even hesitating.

"No violence please! Just pasta!" she said, laughing, as she put the disc in.

Axis Powers Hetalia season one.

It's my heaven on earth, I love it as much as I love wurst.

After some time of Hetalia-with me inwardly cooing over a chibitalia- it came to the part with Italy singing that song for Germany.

_Germany Germany Germany is a really really nice place~_

_Even though I am your prisoner you give me food~_

_And it doesn't suck like English food~_

_Sausages with cheeses always taste so good._  
><em>It'd be heaven for a dog; <em>  
><em>Yeah, that's Germany.<em>

I snorted and covered her mouth embarrassed that I made that sound. Gill laughed at the sound I made which made a frenzy and we both started laughing our butt's off.

_Tell me how is it you Germans are so robust;_  
><em>your crushing me with your intimidation.<em>  
><em>My fertility causes me to openly weep out of fear;<em>  
><em>your women terrify me.<em>

_Is it a norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?_

_Please don't come to my place in large mobs! _  
><em>German tourists are scary!<em>

_Even the girls from Germany are more rouged then I am._  
><em>Yahoo!<em>

We repeated it about…I don't know twenty times?

My favorite part came when Romano had that little moustache, it even had a little Italy curl!

I laughed during that part.

"God someone should make a ten minute challenge of Romano saying Moustache~" I was pretty strict and passive like Germany but I could be funny and silly. However it's only around my friends, like Gill. She brought out my silly side.

"They have! I'll show you!" she said, pulling out her Prussian Flag laptop. As she tried to find the video, a small buzzing noise started.

"What is that?" I asked, concerned as I began to look around.

"Don't know. Don't care. Found it." Gill said, clicking the link.

As we watched the video, the sound became more intense.

"What IS that?" I asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she said, it was getting even louder.

I looked around, finally noticing that the TV had gone and went fuzzy, making the noise.

Weird thing was, it wasn't the normal white snow. It was green.

Mint green.

"OH MY GOD FLYING MINT BUNNY GHOST!" Gill yelled, pointing at the screen.

If I didn't have such a hold over my emotions I would have yelled the same.

I grabbed Gill's hand and looked her in the eye. If we were to die I had to admit something to her.

"I have to tell you something." I said sounding very serious, she blushed darkly a wide eyed looked on her face. I wonder why…

"YOU LOVE ME?" she yelled in shock.

I could feel my eye twitch and I clenched my jaw with-I'm sure-a slight flush on my pale cheeks. Ugh, I looked so Aryan.

And why did she think that?

"No, I don't…LOVE you I was going to tell you that I had your Germany plushy in my bag."

It was very…

Awkward…

Suddenly she had a look of realization on her face.

"YOU HAVE MY GERMANY PLUSHY!" she yelled making me jump slightly in surprise.

"TRAITOR!" she pointed at me with an angry pout.

That's when it happened.

A huge portal suddenly appeared from the TV, sucking us in.

I heard Gill scream before she was quiet, looking over I realized she blacked out. I began to see if I could get over to her but it was all for nothing when I suddenly blacked out too.

Mein Gott, what are we getting ourselves into?

* * *

><p>Me: Well I think that went well~<p>

Juliane: Ja, now start working on the next chapter, you have a lot of work to do.

Me: TT~TT -goes to start working on next chapter-


	2. This Has To Be A Dream

Me: Well here's the second chapter~

Juliane: Kage does not own anything, she just owns half of the plot with Emo.

Me: I own you ^^

Juliane: -.- Yes, thank you for kindly reminding me…

* * *

><p>"Vhen ze hell did I get here?"<p>

I groaned softly after the deep German accented voice spoke. My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Ze hell?" I couldn't help saying as I looked at the albino besides me. My eyes widened when I noticed how deep(and also VERY German accented) my voice was.

She looked at me and my eyes widened in shock.

I must be dreaming.

There is NOT a Female Prussia sitting in front of me!

"Holy Roman Empire..." Was all I could utter.

She looked at me with confusion as though she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Vhy are ou looking at me like zhat?" she asked looking shocked and confused.

"Y-your Prussia!" I said, I noticed that there was shock laced into my words.

"Uh, nein eet's just a vig-" she said before pulling at her hair.

Ok…

She's insane…

"Ze hell?" She said still tugging on it.

You would think that she would know her own hair…

"Mein gott! Vhy von't eet come out!" she was beginning to sound desperate…

She paused and looked wide eyed at her own skin.

Wait…

Is…that…?

"K-Kage- Sempai?" she asked slowly, my eyes went wide once again.

"G-Gill?" I said in shock, I even stuttered.

She grabbed onto me.

"Vere the Hell are ve!" she cried, her voice was very close to hysterical.

I paused to think, I would always scan the surroundings and think of what to do.

Ok lets see.

We were going to go to an anime con dressed as the female versions of Hetalia characters.

Instead we were sucked into a mint green TV screen.

We end up in a forest.

Now we REALLY are the female version's of those two Hetalia characters.

Diagnosis?

We ARE in the Hetalia world.

Let's hope Gill will believe me and not call me crazy.

Maybe I am crazy.

This has to be a dream…

"I know eet iz odd but I believe ve are in ze Hetalia vorld!" my voice was calm and collect but inside I was freaking out.

Please let us have fallen asleep during Hetalia.

Holding onto one another we looked over the area before our eyes came upon our bags. You would have thought they would have been thrown in a hazardous fashion but you know what?

The bags were just laying there as though we were on a vacation… what kind of bull is that?

"...Zat iz just veird." Gill said, going over to the bags.

She suddenly noticed her laptop, gaving a small squee she hugged it, possibly thanking God, Jashin, Shiva, and all the rest.

It sounds like something she would do.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes.

I pulled out a small handgun, back pocket, and pointing it at the source.

"VERE ZE HELL DID YOU GET A GUN?" Gill screamed.

Oh…Oops.

A figure popped from the bushes.

"Ve...What are'a pretty ladies doing back'a here?" Said a familiar Italian, wearing his training uniform.

My grip went slightly slack and I felt my jaw drop a little.

This isn't happening.

* * *

><p>Me: Another chapter ^^ And yay! First review and it's from CelticGirl7~ Yay!<p>

Juliane: Vhat ze hell…

Me: Review's pretty please, I wanna know if this story is going well~! ^^

Juliane: Now start on the next chapter. -is shining hand gun-

Me: O.O -Run's away to start on next chapter-


	3. I Thought I Locked My French Side

Me: Allo~ Juliane do the honors!

Juliane: Kage does not own Hetalia, as I had said before she only owns half of the plot with Emo.

Me: Good job!

Juliane: -.-

* * *

><p>Italy.<p>

Italy…

I-it's Italy…

This is NOT happening.

It's a dream.

It is a dream…

This is a DREAM!

"Vhat...ze hell..." I heard Gill say as she stared at the Italian wide eyed.

"Hey Germany~ There are'a pretty ladies back here~ Ve~" He said, calling out behind him.

Gill and I watched in wonder as Germany stepped up behind him.

"Italy, zere are no..." He started before seeing us.

"Hallo?" Gill said, cautiously waving at him.

He stared at us for a moment.

Gill stared while I was making sure my gun was filled with ammo.

"Mein Gott…are you going to keep staring?" I asked warily while eyeing Germany untrustingly. Who knew what he would do?

"...Vhat are you two doing on mein training grounds?" He said, finally speaking.

"Veeeellll, It all started vhen I vas born! Eet vas awesome. Und I-" Gill started, before being I slapped her on the back of the head. He asked how we came here he didn't need to have a biography.

"Vhat is today's date?" I said, finally, standing up.

"...July 14, 1940. Vhy?" said Germany, making both my and Gill's eyes widen.

"...V-ve are in...in...ze past? Holy...roman...empire..." Gill said, shaking a bit.

I kept a straight face, but I was freaking out.

Ok July fourteenth during world war two.

What happened on July fourteenth…?

Oh…right.

WWII:Winston Churchill, in a worldwide broadcast, proclaims the intention of Great Britain to fight alone against Germany whatever the outcome: "We shall seek no terms. We shall tolerate no parley. We may show mercy. We shall ask none."

So…does that mean that Britain could be watching us? Could he be around?

"...Past?" said Germany, which knocked me out of my musing, raising an eyebrow.

"U-um...Ja...Ve are from...ze future...Ke...se...se..." Gill said, laughing nervously.

My eyes widened, did she just…?

That IDIOT!

"Dumme kleine Schwester{1}!" I said, slapping her upside the head.

"Vhy did you do zat? Eet hurt..." Gill said, fake crying. Even though the tears were fake I felt a little guilty…

Oh, what do you know?

Guilt's gone.

"YOU JUST TOLD ZEM VE VERE FROM ZE FUTURE! DO YOU KNOW VHAT CONSEQVENSES ZIS VILL HAVE?" I yelled, using my 'Germany' voice.

Gill eeped and so did Italy who took out his white flag and began waving it while crying and saying 'I surrender! Vee~'

I sighed and face-palmed, grabbing hold of Gill I pulled her to her feet.

"Ve are sorry for the inconvenience, und ve are sorry for scaring your lover." I said before I could stop myself. Once I realized what I had said I slapped a hand over my face.

Uh…Juliane I think your French side is showing…

I thought I locked that side away.

Damn my Yaoi fan girl ways…

Germany started sputtering and his face when dark pink, I wish I had a camera…

Italy was confused as he looked up at Germany with a confused 'Vee~?'

* * *

><p>{1}: Silly little sister!<p>

Me: Ahh~ So fun~ Now I need only one more chapter and I'm caught up! ^^ Yay!

Juliane: Good job.

Me: Oh also about the Britain part, I decided to do some research and I found that on Wikipedia! Here's the link if you don't believe me~ en. Wikipedia .org /wiki /1940 (Erase the spaces). Hey Emo-chan! This can come in handy later, no?

Juliane: Gill, I only sound "boring" because of this weirdo. -points at me-

Me: Hey!


	4. Gill's weapon

Me: -sighs and wipes sweat from brow- Finally I am now caught up with Emo-chan. ^^

Juliane: Pfft, Took you long enough.

Me: . So mean…

Juliane: Kage-chan does not own Hetalia or Doctor who (something from an episode if mentioned here not really sure what).

Me: -snickers- Doctor who sounds like something someone would call Canada if he was a doctor. -snuggles Canada plushy- But I wouldn't forget his name…

Juliane: …Creepy…

* * *

><p>Oh..Mein...Gott...<p>

Germany…

Blushing…

Germany…

Blushing…

Germany…

Blushing…

I want to squeal, SO HARD!

I watched as Gill laughed hard at what just happened.

"KESESesese~ VHAT IS AIR? HOW DO I OXYGEN? Kesesese~" she said, barely able to breath. She's going to kill herself from lack of oxygen.

While Germany was flushed, Italy was...well...still confused.

"What? Ve..." He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Kesesese! N-nothing!" Gill said waving my hand as she stood hunched over, I wouldn't be surprised if she got a stomach ache from all her laughing. My eyes narrowed as Germany began to make his way over to Gill, my body filled with anger as I realized Germany had out his own gun and was pointing it at a surprised cross eyed Gill. Immediately I was besides the German security out and gun pressed against his left temple.

"Comment osez-vous pointer un fusil sur elle je devrais vous tuer."(1) I growled under my breath roughly, eyes narrowed.

My eyes widened slightly when I felt something slightly cold and sharp press lightly against my throat. I immediately knew who it was…

Japan.

"Lowr your weapron." he said monotonously.

"Not until he lovers his ovn." I hissed not caring about the sharp sword pressed against my throat. The gun slowly retreats from Gill's face and I lowers my own. However, the sword stayed.

I wasn't expecting that, I must be seen as a threat. Huh, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Germany, what should we do with them." Japan said inclining his head toward Gill while he still kept the sword on me and even pressed it against me lightly as though to show that he would kill me if I made a wrong move.

I wasn't scared, actually it was getting my adrenaline rushing and it kept all I had to keep from grinning.

"Let us go? And maybe…eh…Give me some vurst...ke…se...se..." Gill said nervously, braking me from my musing.

I turned my head to glare at her, actually everyone except Italy was glaring at her. Though it has to be expected I mean…how dense is she to not notice that we were in danger of dying?

"...I DON'T VANT TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN MET ZE ALLIES YEEEEET!" she said, falling to my knees crying. My glare lightened into a look of pity, she must be really freaked out.

Suddenly, an intensely bright light shone in the small clearing.

"...Vhat ze hell?" said...an almost…Austrian sounding voice.

My eyes widened, that must be Maria…

...SHHHHIIIIIII-

"MARIA! SAVE MEEEEE!" Gill yelled, making Germany and Japan look up.

"O-oh mein gott..." I heard her say.

I smirked as Japan's grip slacked a bit.

Bingo.

While the Axis were distracted, Gill pounced. In one motion, she took Germany's gun and reversed our positions.

With Japans grip still slacking I quickly grabbed the hand holding the sword and twisted it painfully making him drop his sword. Grinning to myself I elbowed him in the chest making him step back and as I grabbed hold of the sword I point my handgun at a shaking Italy who squeaked in terror.

"Take that! Don't mess vith ze East!" Gill said, I knew she was grinning madly.

Germany looked surprised.

I smirked darkly.

Never mess with a girl whom has a family with military history, especially when her daddy has her take weapon and self defense lessons since she's in kindergarten.

We shall make you wish you were never born.

Besides, Gill has a military daddy who's just as protective.

"Veeeessttt ve make such a good team~ Kesese~" Gill said cockily.

I shook my head a bit, however, I couldn't help but turn my smirk into a dark grin.

"Ja, ve do." was all I allowed, I kept the sword pointed to a passive Japan and gun pointed to a hysterical Italy.

"No! Vee~ I surrender!" he was waving his white flag but he wasn't finished. "I'll even tell you Germany's secrets like how he's a total Sadist! He has a big collection of creepy sex DVDS and stuff! One of them even had a dog! I think tying people up gets him off!" -insert shocked and slightly amused expression here- "I hear his Government encourages this kind of stuff!"

"Kesesesese!" I looked to Gill whom had tears in her eyes from how much she started laughing again.

"That's just SAD!" she laughed/screamed at the last word.

"Gill, right now isn't the time to laugh. Get. Serious." I said keeping my eyes on Japan, who's eyes narrowed.

Gill pouted and had her gun aimed firmly at Germany again.

"But Vest you have to admit that vas funny." she whined.

"Yes, but it was only allowed because at one point eighty percent of German troops vere overveight so to loose such veight they were aloud to participate in sexual intercourse as long as both are villing of course." I said looking over at Gill.

She gave me a "WTF" look.

"And how do you know that?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"V-vell I and-vell…um. I'm really into History…?" I was flushed and sputtered before finishing in embarrassment.

Damn her for making me blush and stutter like this…

"Your inner France is SOOOO shoving Vest~" she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Now she's getting on my nerves.

"...Shut up." I said, glaring lightly.

Teasing me like this.

Gill giggled, as Maria finally decided to show herself.

"Oh...oh...my god..." She started before Gill decided to fill her in.

"Maria, It's me, Gil, Your sister. Over zere is Juliane." she inclined her head to me and I gave a nod before giving my full attention to Japan, Italy wasn't a problem since he was frozen in fear. "Freak out now, because it seems like ze best time. Oh, and it's Vorld var two. Also, ve are in Hetalia. Fun, ja?" Gill said very fast, I almost didn't catch it.

"O-okay. This is...veird..." Maria said slowly, I didn't release my eyes from Japan to see what was happening.

"Taking this better than expected..." Gill said, a bit amazed, I'm slightly amazed as well, even though I stayed calm I _was_ sort of freaked out.

"...So...Zat is...Italia?" I heard her say, possibly pointing at the weeping Italian.

"Ja. Ja it is."

"...Vow."

"I know right?" I was focused on the two nations in front and besides me that is until a terrible thing happened…

Gill…

Was…

Bored…

Now you may think "a little boredom never hurt anyone!".

Yeah well you don't know Gill.

If she's bored she whines and when she whines you want to murder someone but it isn't as bad as it would be if she was bored and hungry now that was bad, you wanted to murder someone and commit suicide.

"Veeeeest, I'm bored. And hungry." she said, dammit I jinxed myself, whining as best she could.

Someone, kill me.

"...I don't care." I said, monotonously as I looked over at her.

"...Damn you." she said, pouting.

FUUUUUUUU- Now she's pouting.

"Pay attention, if you do not notice ve have the Axis under gun-and svord- point, nov is not the time to vhine." I said seriously, I made the mistake of giving her more attention.

I feel like such a hypocrite.

"Your no fuuunnnn!" she whined more.

Shit…is it bad to want Japan to take his sword and shove it threw my torso just so I can escape the whines?

"Gill, stop it." I said with a light glare giving her most of my attention.

"Buttt~ this is so booorrrriiinnnggg~!" Her grip on the gun was loose and before I had enough time to say a warning Germany was already beginning to pounce.

"Gill!" I shouted in warning a little to late.

Germany grabbed the gun from Gill's loosened grip while pushing her to the floor. Japan strikes as Germany turns and grabs hold of my arm tightly. Japan pries his sword from my tightened grip with Germany's assistance, Germany had taken my gun.

WHY?

I resisted the urge to beg for her.

Yes it's a her and her name is Samantha.

Japan had his sword once again against my throat as his other hand gripped my wrists and forced me into a kneeled position. I glared at them, angry French gibberish falling from my lips. I notice Gill wince since they sounded like curse words, they were curse words.

Maria was against at tree, cowering.

Gill seemed to have an idea, wonder what it is…

Germany turned his attention to Gill who began to whimper.

Oh, what a sneaky little girl, Gill is the best at making people feel pity for her even if she did something bad. It's like this power of cuteness that can melt the toughest of hearts, well she used it on me a lot sooo…I'm immune to it.

She continued to whimper and even forced out fake tears, Germany shifted confusedly and with possible pity.

"Germany...I think-a...it would be a good idea to capture them!" Said Italy, finally speaking up.

I waited holding my breath as I watched, I could already see the answer.

...

...

"Ja."

In the words of Gilbert and Gill…

Awesome.

Translations: (1) How dare you point a gun at her I should kill you.

Me: Well, that turned out well. ^^

Juliane: Took forever…

Me: But it was worth it~ And wow you sure are protective…

Juliane: Ja. Of course.


	5. Maria Is Evil

Kage: Yo.

Juliane: Finally you update.

Kage: …I was working on my Maple Series…

Juliane: -crosses arms and taps foot- and how many chapters does it have? And with what pairings?

Kage: …-mumbles-

Juliane: What was that?

Kage: …Thirty three chapters(Probably thirty four in the morning) and it has (insane)AmeCan, IceCan, UkCan, Canada/World, Pirate!Spain X Canada, ItaCan, GerCan, NorCan, NethCan, Switzerland X Canada, M!BelaCan/CanM!Bela, SeaCan, RusCan and PruCan… I think I got them all… oh! FinCan too and Australia X Canada. Almost forgot theirs Romano X Canada too. And I think I got them all. ^^

Juliane: -gives shame face- Shame. Kage doesn't own Hetalia.

Kage: ;A;

* * *

><p>I whimpered as Germany roughly handled Samantha.<p>

;n; Why you no gentle! ? ! ? She's a lady! ! ! !

I could feel the rays of boredom coming from Gill but I ignored it.

I was mad at her for putting us in this position.

And I wasn't pouting!

Nope not me.

;n; Samantha…

A sudden hum and clapping gather's my attention. Looking over at Gill I rose a brow staring at her.

_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against_ _me_  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm<em>  
><em>nothing<em>  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded<em>  
><em>You, pickin' on the weaker man" <em>I sang as Juli suddenly got the idea.

_"Well, you can take me down_

_with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't<em>  
><em>know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever_  
><em>gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all<em>  
><em>you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

Meeting the hopeful gaze of Gill I sighed and joined.

**"You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your**  
><strong>humiliation<strong>  
><strong>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see<strong>  
><strong>them<strong>  
><strong>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never<strong>  
><strong>impress you<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna feel okay again<strong>

**I'll bet you got pushed**

**around, somebody made you cold**  
><strong>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't<strong>  
><strong>lead me down that road<strong>  
><strong>And you don't know what you don't know<strong>

**Someday**

**I'll be living in a big old city**  
><strong>And<strong>  
><strong>all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>  
><strong>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit<strong>  
><strong>me<strong>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>

**Why you gotta be so mean?"**

I sang, swaying albeit. Though a bit stiffly since I wasn't completely into it.

**"And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game**

**_With _**  
><strong><em>that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>**  
><strong><em>Washed up and ranting about <em>**  
><strong><em>the same old bitter things<em>**  
><strong><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't <em>**  
><strong><em>sing<em>**

**But all you are is mean**

**_All you are is mean and a liar and _**  
><strong><em>pathetic and alone in life<em>**  
><strong><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>**

**But**

**_someday I'll be living in a big old city_**  
><strong><em>And all you're ever gonna be is <em>**  
><strong><em>mean, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>**  
><strong><em>And all you're <em>**  
><strong><em>ever gonna be is mean<em>**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Someday, I'll be,**

**living in a big old city**  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><strong>And all you're ever <strong>  
><strong>gonna be is mean<strong>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><strong>Someday, I'll be big enough <strong>  
><strong>so you can't hit me<strong>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><strong>And all you're ever gonna <strong>  
><strong>be is mean<strong>

**Why you gotta be so mean?"**

As we ended the song, Italy clapped loudly.

I looked over at Gill and smiled slightly. Gill grinned back.

Germany...looked pissed. I could see one of his neck veins about ready to burst.

I kind of wanted to poke it.

Poke.

"Can ve please GO?" He yelled, making Gill jump and me frown.

"Oh my holy Rome you are so ...YOU." Gill said, sweatdropping.

Huh…I didn't know she could do that…

Anime is so cool.

"Heeeeeyyyy Vest? Vatcha dooing?" Said a familiar voice.

Shit.

"PRUSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAA~" Gill screamed, launching herself at a the Prussian nation walking towards us.

"ACK!" he screamed, falling to the ground.

My eyes widened as a bag Gill must have thrown into the air lightly hit Maria. My eyes widened to dinner plates.

Anime.

Is.

Pure.

Awesomeness.

Raising my hands up - bags in hand - I began to back away.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

Damn.

Maria was mad...

"GOD HELP US ALL!" Gill screamed, as she ran into a random direction, I followed right behind her, along with Italy.

"Whaa! Doitsu! Doitsu! She want's my pasta! Help!" Italy cried waving his white flag in one had whist the other carried his precious pasta.

* * *

><p>Kage: Soo~ yeah that's it.<p>

Juliane: -Nods- review.


End file.
